With the advent of the mobile Internet era, the number of smart mobile devices continues to rise. Among the numerous mobile devices, mobile phones are undoubtedly the most common and portable mobile terminal devices. At present, functions of the mobile phones are extremely diverse, one of which is high-quality music. Therefore, speakers for playing sound are widely used in today's smart mobile devices.
In the related art, the speaker includes a holder, and a magnetic circuit unit, a vibration unit, a flexible printed circuit board and a conductive terminal that are received in the holder. The vibration unit is electrically connected to the flexible printed circuit board, and the flexible printed circuit board is electrically connected to an external circuit via the conductive terminal. In the speaker of this structure, the conductive terminal generally adopts a metal spring or a metal dome embedded in the holder, so that a larger occupancy space is required, which does not meet the miniaturization requirements of the speaker.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new speaker to solve the above problems.